


Tender Love.

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing Girls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but the others are mentioned lightly, girls baking, i mean this it's just two cute girls lovin each other :((, okay so, soft ass FLUFF, the main duo are obv heejin & hyunjin, they're idols, they're in loona still, this is really cute see this as sweet tender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: Just two girlfriends baking and being all mushy.





	Tender Love.

“ _Are you sure they’re not home?”_ The words are light, above a whisper.

Heejin opens her eyes and the owner of the voice is so gentle. Hyunjin’s barefaced and her eyes are spilling sleep. The girl laughs faintly and she can’t believe the tenderness that’s bubbling in her chest. She brings her hand to brush her bangs to the side and Hyunjin’s eyes flutters. Heejin can’t help the giggle that leaves her mouth.

They’re sharing a bed, hands laced together and their legs are tangled. They’re seventeen, they’re crushing and they’re affectionate. Holding hands here, cuddling over there and kissing before they head to bed. (Then they’d text till they crashed, but don’t let Haseul hear that. They’d both be in trouble and grounded for life.)

“Mhm, I’m sure. Yeojin yelled goodbye.” Hyunjin says and Heejin shakes her head. The taller of the two nuzzles closer to her yet the older of the two holds her close. They’re both quiet but happily laying here. Heejin can hear Hyunjin’s heart so loud in her ears.

“Where were they going?” Heejin questions after a few minutes of silence. She’s staring at the bright light that rushes in from the window. It’s barely nine in the morning and it’s a Sunday. No wonder Hyunjin is feeling so cuddly. She’s like a kitty sometimes.

“Vivi saw this cute cafe and Yeojin had some spare change, so they’re out… Jungeun and Jinsoul went out to watch a movie… The eden unit are out… And Choerry is clawed with Haseul… so yes, we’re alone…” Hyunjin says and she’s already trailing to sleep again.

“Wake up, babe… We need to get up.” Heejin says and Hyunjin groans. She giggles, resting a tender kiss on her cheek. The girl’s turning red, and she knows she is too.

“Heejin… let’s stay in bed and cuddle. We never have time together.”

The girl is raising her eyebrow, that was a blatant lie. They might be busy, but she’s not that busy. They always cuddle between breaks, share a few sweet kisses here and there and even took her to secret dates. Hyunjin just wanted to stay in bed. What a sly little cat. (No pun intended since she’s the cat out of them.)

“Come on, Hyunjin. Let’s go bake.” Heejin says and she’s dragging her girlfriend out of the bed. Their hands are held together are always and they have matching pajamas. Hyunjin looks absolutely adorable in her pink pajamas while Heejin matches with a yellow pajamas.

“Why are we baking today? It’s Sunday!” Hyunjin complains while Heejin rolls her eyes. She had set the things up yesterday night because she knew that she’d slack off it not.

“Because miss I want to spend time with you, I saw this cute recipe online and I wanted to bake. I told you this but you were so sleepy that you fell asleep instead.” Heejin says and she’s setting the things on the counter. Her hair is pulled into two messy pigtails but she’s too focused on the recipe to even care. It’s some sugar cookies and they’re going to frost some cute things on top.

Hyunjin wraps her arms around Heejin and she’s watching as the other cracks the eggs.

“You know you can help me… right?”

“Oh right.”

“Hm… I don’t think so.” She answers but she still pulls away, grabbing the cracked shells and cleans up while the other prepares the batter. It’s sweet and they’re both snacking on the excess after setting the batter on the pans.

“We’re doing pretty good for two seventeen years old that can’t bake for shit.” Hyunjin says, watching the oven and Heejin thumps her shoulder softly.

“Don’t curse, you noddle head.”

“You’re a noodle head, Miss Heejin.” Hyunjin says and soon she’s leaning to drop a peck on her lips. It’s something tender and delicate. Heejin’s her first kiss and Hyunjin’s her first kiss so they’re always careful and fond of that memory. They’ve been together since they were sixteen, late last year and since day one it’s been beyond special. Also, their friendship. There’s no better person than your best friend.

“Your lips taste like sugar.”

“You do too.”

It takes only thirty minutes more before the cookies are done and they have to wait for them to cool. They’re shoving frosting in bags, wanting to frost it nicely and they want to surprise the other girls too. They’re supposed to be on diets, but it’s a cheat day. (Heejin might not be the leader but she always wants the girls to eat something sweet everyday. A little taste of greatness.)

They start out small, starting with Yeojin’s. It has orange frosting and the wonkiest frog they’ve ever seen. But it’s the thought that counts. Soon they go up with the other girls, messing up Yerim’s fruit bat and acing perfectly Vivi’s little deer. They’re giggling and there’s frosting all over their faces, a mix of colors but they’re both so happy. And it’s sweet.

“Okay, now. We have two cookies left. Which is ours. I’m going to draw yours,” Heejin says, reaching for the yellow frosting and Hyunjin nods at her words, reaching for the other blank cookie.

Heejin’s humming quietly, singing ‘I’ll be There’ and she’s doodling a yellow cat on it. Her pigtails are ruined at this point and she’s a whole mess. But her cookie for Hyunjin is so adorable. There’s a pink heart besides his tail and she’s trying so hard to not mess up her little hearts.

“I’m done.” Hyunjin says and Heejin looks over, done too.

Hyunjin’s cookie for her was a cute little rabbit with a bunch of red hearts. Something close to hers.

“Your cookie is so cute!” Heejin gushes,

“And yours too.” Hyunjin says, planting a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead and Heejin turns to look at her. “You have frosting all over your face, oh my god.”

“Do I?”

She laughs, nodding to her words. “Yes, you do. All colors too. Oh my god, you’re a mess.”

Heejin can’t help but smile. “I know, but you love me.”

The other can only smile adoringly when she says, “I do love you.”

The duo leans in for a kiss, when the door slaps open.

“A minor in the house! Don’t kiss!” Yerim yells a little too loud,

“And me!-- Oh, I smell cookies.” Yeojin sings along and they both break out in giggles.


End file.
